Dark Dragon
by Roy D Harper
Summary: What if instead of Makarov finding Natsu, it was another person? This is the story of how Natsu Dragneel, member of the dark guild Runic Tomb. Bad summary/ Semi-Evil Natsu/ NatsuxErza/OCs/ Characters from other series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Runic Tomb**

"IGNEEL!" A small boy with a yellow shirt, brown shorts, black sandals and a white scarf screamed as he was searching for his father.

"IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU IGNEEL!"

"Will you shut up already?" The boy stopped and looked behind him and there it was a tall man, covered in a dark-red armor, a helmet with two horns, a cape that looked to be made out of red scales. In his hands, he had a shield and a spear. (**A/N: For better description, look for Pantheon Dragon Slayer)**

Natsu couldn't tell, but he was sure the man was glaring at him, suddenly, he felt more afraid than ever "I-I..."

"Speak up! If you have something to say, Say it!" The man ordered and Natsu gulped.

"I-I am looking for my father..." He said quickly and the man nodded.

"Hm... I see. Tell me how is your father. I might be able to help."

"Well... he is a dragon."

The man looked at him in silence making Natsu even more nervous. He had already told some few people about his father and all laughed at him.

"A dragonslayer I see..." The man said and Natsu eyes widened and grinned.

"You know what that is? Do you believe me!?" Natsu exclaimed and the man nodded.

"Yes. Let me introduce myself child. My name is Athreus, from the Rabdesh. A dragonborn." Natsu stared at Athreus after receiving the information.

"Dragonborn?"

Athreus nodded "Yes. Thanks to a ritual, I got the blood of a dragon inside of me. The power of a fire dragon lies within me." Athreus explained and Natsu grinned.

"Me too! Igneel trained me, y'know?!"

Athreus removed his helmet, showing a black beard, and a mohawk. "Igneel? It's been a while since I last met him." He said as he sat on the ground, leaving his helmet on his side.

Natsu sat on front of him with curious eyes "You met Igneel?"

Athreus nodded "Many years ago. He was a formidable opponent turned into a great friend." Athreus smiled nostalgically making Natsu grin.

"So you know where he is?!"

Athreus lost his smile and closed his eyes. "I am afraid that I don't. They send me to investigate some disturbance. I see now what it was."

"They? Who is they?" Natsu asked and Athreus smiled.

"The master of my guild. The old man knows a lot and can feel how magic can change thanks to some runes." He laughed loudly before he got an idea. "Why don't you come with me boy? If someone knows about the whereabouts of that dragon."

"Really!? Thank you!"

"Not so loud boy! Now let's go. We can arrive in a couple of days if we go now."

***5 Days Later, Runic Tomb Guild Hall***

Natsu was starring with wide eyes at the gigantic building made of a dark stone as Athreus pushed the dark oak doors open. "I'm back! Where is Master!?" Athreus demanded as the guild came into sight.

An albino kid, with blue eyes, with white hair made into dreads, a tail and a pair of cat ears pointed at a room upstairs. "In his office like usual. Who's the brat?"

Athreus laughed as he patted Natsu on the back. He removed his helmet and placed it on a table "This is Natsu, Rengar! I am helping him find his father!"

Rengar grunted and continued drinking a glass of milk. "That right there is Rengar Kalseki. He is from a race called vastaya." Athreus explained and Natsu nodded.

"Vastaya?" Natsu asked and Rengar gave him a sidelook.

"Half human, half animal." Rengar explained and Natsu nodded.

Athreus then guided Natsu to the office of the master. "Master! Are you there!?"

"Yes! And don't scream so much!" A grumpy voice came from inside the office. Athreus opened the door and Natsu saw that the office was full of books. Igneel once mentioned that a place like that is called a library. There was a desk where behind it, there was a bald, blue man with purple tattoos all over his body. He had a black beard in a goatee and was shirtless.

"Athreus. How did the mission I send you went?"

"I am afraid I didn't find anything Master. The only clue that I found was this boy, Natsu." Athreus explained and the Master narrowed his eyes at Natsu making him gulp.

"Natsu... it had been a while..."

Athreus raised a brow "Had you met him?"

Natsu shook his head "I haven't..."

The master stood up and walked towards Natsu "So, today was the day, huh? Tell me Natsu, are you the son of Igneel?"

Natsu forgot he was slightly terrified of this blue man and nodded "Yes! You know him!?"

The master nodded and Athreus grinned "Master, we were hoping that you might know where he is."

"I do know." The master said making Natsu hope grow "But, you can't see him right now."

"What!? Why!?" Natsu whined and the master frowned.

"Watch your tone boy. Igneel left, like the rest of the dragons in Fiore. But, there was a purpose for that."

"What pu-pur-pupr-" The master groaned.

"Purpose! One day you'll find out. In the meantime, I think you should stay here." The master said and Natsu blinked.

"Why?"

"I am afraid that Igneel, like the rest of the dragons are in trouble. A trouble that might affect all of Fiore, if not the world as we know it. If you want to help your father, you need to grow strong. A strength we are willing to teach you." The master explained and Athreus placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I think you should agree Natsu. There was a reason I found you. I think this is destiny."

Natsu looked behind the two men before asking "You promise you'll help me find my dad?"

The master nodded "I promise."

Natsu nodded "Then I will. I will join your guild."

The master smiled "Excellent! I, Ryze, Master of the Dark Guild Runic Tomb, welcome you, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Wait how you know my name?"

Ryze chuckled "I know a lot of things my boy. Now both of you leave! I am busy!"

Athreus and Natsu left the office and Athreus exclaimed "Attention everyone! We have a new member! Time to party!"

As the whole guild started to scream, Ryze frowned in his office. "So... the time had arrived... We need to double our efforts then."

"The world runes might be the only thing to stop you, Zeref."

***Years Later, Hargeon***

"C'mon Flame Brain! I can't be dragging you around everywhere!" Rengar, now wearing an eye patch screamed as he dragged Natsu out of the train.

"I can't help it..."

Rengar sighed "Whatever. Are you sure your dragon dad is here?"

"That's what I was told..."

"So, he is inside this small town, where nothing is happening. Not at all."

"When you say it like that, you make me feel dumb." Natsu said standing up and Rengar growled.

Natsu stumbled a bit and bumped against a red-haired girl in an armor. "Agk! Sorry miss."

"Don't worry, it was partially my fault." The girl apologized and both continued their way.

They walked a bit more when Rengar saw a mob of girls surrounding a man. "Look everyone! It's Salamander."

"Natsu..."

"Yeah, someone is using my name." Natsu said and Rengar smirked.

"I think our trip won't be useless after all."

Natsu grinned "Oh no. He is mine."

***Hours Later***

"Are you really going to take me to Fairy Tail!?" Lucy Heartfilia asked Erza Scarlet that nodded with a smile.

"Yes. After all, Bora is now in jail, the real salamander isn't here. And I don't see the problem with you coming."

"Thank you! This is my dream come true! You don't know how much I wanted to-"

***BOOM***

An explosion rocked them and turned to see a fire come out of the jail. Erza ignored Lucy and rushed to the place. Once she arrived, she saw the decapitated and burnt body of Bora. On the wall, a blue symbol of a sand clock.

The mark of Runic Tomb.

**Next Chapter: Obsession**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Obsession**

"We're back!" Natsu screamed kicking the door open. Rengar walked past him and sat on a stool at the bar.

"So, how did it go?" Sylas Ganger, a mage with medium long hair made into a bun. He was wearing a sleeveless coat, brown pants and grey boots. What called more of his attire, were the two shackles around his waists that were thicker than his arms. There were of a white color, with golden chains attached to them.

"It was just an idiot using Flame-Brain's name." Rengar said as Natsu started to fight with Athreus.

Sylas snorted "I am guessing that he is gone now."

"Hell yeah he is!" Natsu screamed before getting punched to the wall by Athreus. Athreus laughed loudly before taking a swig out of his beer.

"Natsu! Always remember to focus on one enemy at the time! Finish him quickly and move to the next!"

Natsu came out of the wall rubbing his chin "And when you are surrounded?"

"Then kill them all in one swift move!"

Rengar turned to Sylas that was watching amused the scene "Where is the brat and the birds?"

"Xayah and Rakan took Annie to a mission." Sylas explained and Rengar nodded.

"Natsu! Stop making so much noise and come here!" Ryze screamed from his office. Athreus let go of the chokehold he had on Natsu, letting the dragon slayer go to the office.

"You called old man?" Natsu said entering the office/library.

"Respect me brat!" Ryze scolded before diving back into his scroll "Anyway, I have a mission for you. We are helping a dark guild, Eisenwald, to retrieve an object called lullaby. I want you to bring it to me."

"So, I help it steal, then I steal it again from the thieves." Natsu said and Ryze nodded.

"Yes. Take Sylas and Rengar with you. I have a feeling that a guild will show their noses in our business."

Natsu grinned "Sure old man! See ya!"

Natsu jumped from the reeling and rushed to the door "C'mon Sylas! Kitty! We have a job to do!"

***On a Train***

"Kill... me..." Natsu groaned as he laid his head on the table. Next to him, was Rengar and in front was Sylas.

Sylas had an amused smirk on his face "It is always amazing seeing you like this, Natsu."

"Not really. I am used to it." Rengar answered as he drank a cup of milk.

Sylas was going to say something, when a man he didn't know sat next to him. He had black eyes and black hair maid into a spikey ponytail. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Sylas raised a brow "I don't. But why?" Rengar stopped drinking his milk and stared sharply at the intruder.

The man smirked and sat next to Sylas "Because you guys are my escort. Name's Kageyama. I'm from Eisenwald."

Rengar growled "We were supposed to meet at Kunugi Station."

Kageyama shrugged "Yeah, but it seems that Fairy Tail is also after the flute, so I thought, why couldn't we go together and make sure nothing happens?"

"And the flute? where is it?" Sylas asked and Kageyama smirked.

"With me."

Rengar and Sylas shared a look and both nodded. Rengar grabbed Natsu and placed him on his shoulder "Eh? What are you doing?" Kageyama asked and Sylas smirked.

"Don't worry about it." He said before smashing Kageyama's head to the table.

"Why... I can't... move...?" Kageyama asked and Sylas chuckled.

"I use a little something called **Thief Magic*. **When I touch someone, or my chains, I can steal their magic, life force, memories, etc. Don't worry, you'll live." He said as Kageyama passed out.

"Idiot." Rengar said as Sylas took the Lullaby and placed it inside his coat.

"I agree. But now let's leave before anything else happens." Sylas said.

The three mages jumped from the train into the railroads as the train leaved. Natsu started to regain his senses. "What happened?"

"We are done." Rengar said and dropped Natsu on the ground.

"What!? Really!? But I didn't get to do anything!" Natsu complained and Rengar rolled his eye.

"Next time try to survive a train. Let's go."

***Kunugi Station***

"You had one job!" Erigor screamed at the weakened Kageyama that still couldn't move.

"..." Kageyama didn't answer and Erigor snapped his tongue and walked away.

"Guess that if you want to do things right, you need to do them yourself."

"Eisenwald! Surrender now!" Erza exclaimed as she, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy break into the room.

Erigor smirked "I'd love too. But I have to get something first."

***Railroad***

"Why don't we ask the Old Man to make a portal to get back to the guild?" Natsu asked and Rengar sighed.

"He said only in an emergency cases we do that. Besides, it is just one day of walking. Or a couple of hours in train." The vastaya explained.

"Walk is it!" Natsu proclaimed as he started to march in front of his two guildmates.

After some walk, Rengar stopped, catching something with his ear. "Something wrong Kitty?" Natsu asked before he also heard it.

Sylas raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming." Rengar said and Natsu grinned.

"Hope is someone from Eisenwald. Maybe that Erigor guy! I'm all fired up for that!"

"Well, hope you have fun then. Rengar, let's leave this to Natsu." Sylas said and Rengar shook his head.

"Someone else is coming too. Probably Fairy Tail."

"How many?" Sylas asked.

"4 are coming. One is ahead, and the other 3 are together catching up." Rengar informed and Sylas nodded.

"Okay, we should take out the one that is ahead, and then we can focus on the other three. If they have a vehicle, it will be impossible to out run them. So-"

He was interrupted with Natsu flying away, impulse by flames, in the direction of their chasers. SYlas sighed and rubbed his temples. "Go ahead Rengar. I'll catch up."

Rengar nodded, as he slowly, turned invisible.

***With Natsu***

"Man, you were no fun." Natsu said as he stared at the knocked out Erigor, who was in a small crater in the middle of the railroads. Natsu caught up to him rather easily, and when he saw them, Natsu punched him to the ground, knocking him out.

Natsu sighed "Well! Now to wait!" He said as in the distance a magic wheeler could be seen.

The wheeler stopped some few feet away from him. From there, Erza, Gray and Lucy came out. Erza glared at Natsu who grinned. "So, we fight now?"

Erza narrowed her eyes and was surprised when Natsu pouted "Aw, you already arrived?"

"To who are you talking too?" Gray asked before Erza pushed him to the ground. Just in time to avoid... something trying to stab him. The knife became visible once it hit the door of the car. The attacker pushed it out and jumped next to Natsu, revealing Rengar once the camouflage left.

"Why you always spoil my fun, Kitty?" Rengar growled at Natsu.

"Be real Natsu. No matter how strong you are, you can't beat three at the same time."

"Wanna bet!?"

Rengar growled as Sylas run to them "Huh... never thought that Fairies will be after the Lullaby as well." He commented getting next to Rengar.

Erza narrowed her eyes "This will be a fair fight. 3 on 3." She said before charging at Natsu with a sword in hand.

Natsu grinned as he grabbed Erza and threw her back landing far away from the group, before chasing after her.

"**Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray screamed as a lance made out of ice was shot to Sylas. Sylas smirked as he blocked the attack with one of his shackles, making it break on impact. Sylas then threw one of his chains to him, that Gray dodged, but hit the car and got stuck there.

"Is that all?" Gray mocked before noticing that Rengar wasn't there anymore "Where's the cat?"

Sylas smirked hearing Lucy scream "Worry about yourself now." The chain that Sylas threw, started to turn black, and a shadow spike emerged from it trying to impale Gray "For more annoying that guy was, his magic is really interesting."

"Fine! I'll finish you quickly so I can save Lucy after this."

***With Lucy***

"Taurus! Do something!" Lucy screamed as Taurus was waving his axe wildly, not knowing where Rengar was.

"I'm trying!" Taurus said just before he was slashed on the chest by some claws, revealing Rengar that then stabbed the spirit in the stomach, sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy shake in fear as Rengar walked to her. "H-How..."

"**Hunter Magic*.** But don't worry. You won't live much longer." He said as he raised his knife.

"**Ice Make: Lance!"** Rengar jumped out of the way of attack and growled at Gray.

"Bad choice!" Sylas screamed as he threw his chain that wasn't infused with shadow magic to Gray and it wrapped around his right arm. The chains quickly started to froze as Gray started to feel weak.

"The... hell..."

Sylas laughed "Like the old saying goes; what is yours is mine. Now, how was it?" He said getting in the same pose that Gray gets when he does his magic "Oh right... **Ice Make: Lance."**

A lance made out of ice was shot to Gray that barely had time or strength to dodge.

"**Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray screamed but nothing happened. "What?"

Sylas laughed "I took your magic from you." Sylas smirked cruelly "**Ice Make-"**

He got distracted with Natsu flying into the car. Natsu jumped back to his feet, with a few bruises on his face and torso.

Erza limped to him, her armor of the fire empress almost destroyed. "Having girl problems Natsu? You can always ask me for an advice or two." Sylas joked and Natsu grinned.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to lose!" Natsu proclaimed as he jumped back to his fight with Erza.

Sylas turned back to Gray and was surprised that Grey jumped and punched him on the face sending him back a few steps. He turned back to him and Gray headbutted him and somehow, the flute fell from his coat, landing next to Erigor.

Meanwhile, Lucy summoned Cancer that got Rengar distracted, not giving him enough time to activate his camouflage. "Damn crab..." Rengar cursed.

Erza was avoiding everything that Natsu was sending at her and even managed to punch back. But Natsu grabbed her shoulder and punched her so hard on the stomach, making her spit and fell to her knees. Natsu grinned "You were really fun. But it is time to end this."

"Natsu!" Sylas screamed making him look at his direction "The Lullaby is gone!"

"How!?" Natsu asked before turning to the crater with a missing Erigor "Dammit! That guy took it!"

"Rengar chase him! We will catch you later!" Rengar growled and backed away from Lucy, not happy of leaving a prey alive.

Erza, deciding now that Natsu was distracted, tackled Natsu out of the railroad as both started to fall.

"Dammit." Sylas cursed and kicked Gray on the head knocking him out.

***With Natsu and Erza***

Natsu crashed against the bottom of the cliff, feeling as he broke something. Erza then started to punch him over and over again on the face before he could push her away. Both mages managed to stand up in shaky legs.

"That... was a good move." Natsu said and Erza glared at him. She charged at him again and punched him on the face.

Natsu quickly kicked her back as both fell to the ground. Natsu didn't like this. He loved a good fight, but he is pretty sure his back is injured. He refuses to lose... he can't lose...

HE WILL NOT LOSE!

Flames erupted from Natsu body as he stood up slowly. Erza re-equip her **Purgatory Armor. **They launched at each other and started to fight. But this time, Natsu wasn't fighting while enjoying it. No. He is fighting to kill. With hate.

He headbutted Erza, and she punched him at the stomach as a response.

Natsu started to lose his grip and slowly passed out in pain. Erza wasn't doing any better but she managed to stay awake. She re-equip her **Black Wing Armor** and flew to see how her team was.

Once she left, Natsu snapped his eyes open, full of hate and with silted iris.

***With Sylas and Rengar***

Rengar took out his knife from Erigor's back as the man started to bleed out. Sylas watched the flute before putting it inside his coat. "Let's fetch Natsu and we can leave." Sylas said and Rengar nodded.

"I am afraid I can't let you go now." A small man said as he walked to them. Rengar narrowed his eyes and Sylas raised a brow.

"And you are?" Sylas asked and Makarov sighed seeing the corpse of Erigor.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, master of Fairy Tail." Both mages widened his eyes at the new information.

"Master!" Erza screamed as she landed next to Makarov carrying a knocked-out Gray and a frightened Lucy.

"What happened to you three?" Makarov asked as Erza panted to breathe.

"We fought them... and we barely managed to make it out alive..." Erza said and Makarov nodded solemnly.

"I see."

"Where's Natsu." Rengar demanded as he showed his sharp teeth.

"SCARLET!" As in cue, Natsu landed, covered in flames, glaring at Erza. He limped a few feets away, before he, Rengar and Sylas got surrounded by a magical blue circle.

"I called Master. We need to leave." Sylas said and Rengar jumped to grab Natsu, to avoid he jumping out of the portal.

"SCARTLET! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Natsu said as they were transported away back to the guild.

***Runic Tomb Guildhall***

Once they were back in the guildhall, Athreus jumped to choke out Natsu for him to calm down until he passed out.

Sylas simply handed the Lullaby to Ryze that nodded "Thank you. You three can rest now. Good job."

Ryze went back to his office and locked the door. Ryze created a small portal and dropped the flute there. "With the rest you go." Ryze said as he continued to study his scroll.

**A/N: Thief Magic: It can steal memories, life force and magic. Once he steals something, the victim loses that for a couple of hours. With the exception of life force that can't be given back.**

**Hunter Magic: It is like the predator. Camouflage, magic tracker, enhanced senses, heat seeker and many weapons.**

**Next Chapter: Queen of Spiders**


	3. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	4. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Spider Queen**

Natsu hated coming to this place. But if someone has the information he looks for, it is her, Elise.

Natsu opened the door of the Nest Bar and Amanda, a young woman at the same age of Natsu smiled kindly at him "Natsu! It has been so long since you visited." She greeted and Natsu smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, I've been busy lately." He said rubbing the back of his head and Amanda giggled.

"Can I serve you something to drink?" She offered and Natsu shook his head.

"No thanks, I came to talk with-"

"Yes, Lady Elise is waiting for you." Amanda said smiling and Natsu forced a smile as he nodded.

"Well, can I pass then?" Amanda nodded and let Natsu walk into the bar and through a door into a dark room. The walls were covered in spider webs and he could hear spiders walking. He stopped in front of a black throne, with a woman that was half spider.

She smiled at him "Natsu... I knew you would come." Natsu glared at Elise "Now, what can I do for you? Maybe help you with your little crush?"

"Tell me all you know about Erza Scarlet." Natsu demanded and Elise chuckled.

"Noisy as always I see. Well, you know the rules; if you want something from me, then you will have to give me something."

"And what do you want now?" Natsu growled which amused Elise.

"For now, nothing. I'll call you to cash this little favor." Elise chuckled at Natsu glare. She snapped her fingers and a servant handed her a list. "Here is everything you need to know about Miss. Scarlet."

Natsu snapped the list from her hand and studied it. "You need something else, dear Natsu?"

"No." Natsu said and started to walk away.

"Oh, before I forget; she should be in Galuna island right now." Elise said with a smile "You're welcome."

Natsu left the room with a frown. He hates owning anything to this woman. But to find more about Scarlet, he needed her help.

"So, how did it go?" Natsu turned to see Rengar sat on the bar stool as Amanda served him some milk.

"Fine." He raised a brow "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Master was worried you get killed, so he send me to find you." Rengar shrugged as he drank his milk.

"Aw, you hear that Amanda? Kitty cares for me!" Natsu teased and Amanda giggled with Rengar growled.

"Did you ignore the part of 'Master sending me'?"

"Yes." Rengar growled as he pays Amanda for the drink and turned to leave the bar.

Natsu laughed and followed him "Hope to see you again soon Natsu!" Amanda said and Natsu nodded.

"Me too!"

On the streets once Natsu catch up with Rengar, the vastaya turned to him "So, why you came here? Still mad about Titania?"

"What you think?" Natsu answered looking at the list. It was the whole life of Erza. From her birth, to her capture and be turned into a slave, to her joining Fairy Tail. It had all.

"I think that we should help Amanda one of these days." Rengar said and Natsu frowned.

"I know... but Elise control on everyone there is too big. If we try anything, Elise might kill her and then us." Natsu said and Rengar nodded.

"Maybe Master has a way to do it. After all, the old man knows everything."

"Maybe..." Natsu agreed. "Hey, want to tag along to Galuna Island?"

Rengar raised his good eye brow "Why?"

"According to Elise, Scarlet might be there. And maybe the girl that you let live also." Natsu said and Rengar looked at the sky.

"Sounds good... but there is a problem."

"That is?"

"Galuna Island is way too far, and by train it will take two days."

"Never mind then..."

***Runic Tomb Guildhall***

"I still don't get what made you go to Elise." Sylas said and Natsu chuckled.

"I needed to get more information?"

"Don't worry Natsu, I understand you." Rakan, a vastaya half bird with yellow feathers said "I know what is being in love."

Sylas, Natsu and Rengar stared at Rakan with deadpan expressions "I am going to fry you." Natsu said and Rakan flinched.

"Ignore him. But did you really have to go to her?" Xayah asked. She is also a vastaya half bird with red feathers.

"I ran out of ideas. Besides, now I know everything about her!" Natsu cheered.

"Like a crazy stalker in love." Annie, a small girl in a purple dress, hugging a teddy bear chirped and Atreus and Ryze came out of the latter's office.

"Attention everyone! We have a mission!" Atreus said and the guild members turned to him "Master, if you will."

Ryze cleared his throat "There is a dragon slayer I am interested for him to join us. He is a member of Phantom Lord. According to my sources, that guild will attack Fairy Tail soon to capture Lucy Heartfilia. Atreus, will be in charge of the operation."

Atreus nodded "Natsu, Rengar, Sylas, Xayah, Rakan and Annie! We will be going to Magnolia at sun rise! Master will get us there! Questions!?"

"Lucy Heartfilia... she is blonde right?" Rengar asked and Ryze raised a brow.

"Yes. Why?"

"We need her alive?"

"I don't care about her."

Rengar grinned and Natsu followed. He will finally meet Scarlet again! He will destroy her! He will-

"Natsuuuuu!" Annie said snapping Natsu out of his thoughts, "Wanna play with me and Tibbers?"

Natsu smiled "Sure, why not?"

***Nest Bar***

Amanda was cleaning the bar as a woman enter the bar. Amanda smiled at her, before she felt a pinch in the back of her head. Mistress Elise needs this woman for something.

Cana Alberona was ready to go back to the guild, but first a drink to relax always help!

"Hello! Need anything?" Amanda asked with fake happiness and Cana nodded.

"Your strongest drink please."

"Coming right up!" Amanda said grabbing the spider elixir. She will not question her mistress motivations.

And soon, neither this woman will.

**Next Chapter: Hunter and Prey**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hunter and Prey**

**A/N: This chapter will be more focused on Rengar. Why? To give more backstory to the Runic Tomb members. The others will have this type of chapters too. Enjoy!**

Atreus and company arrived to the outside of Magnolia thanks to Ryze transporting them there. Natsu was grinning from cheek to cheek. He can't wait to meet Scarlet again...

Rengar was sniffing the air and frowned. His prey isn't here, she is nearby thought. He growled in frustration, if it wasn't for this mission, he would go and kill her now.

In the distance, the guild of Phantom Lord could be seen and Atreus nodded "Very well! This is the plan; Natsu, Sylas, Xayah and myself will attack the guild. Annie and Rakan; make sure that no Fairies go and interrupt us."

"And where do I feature?" Rengar asked and Atreus looked at him.

"In case something goes wrong, you will have Lucy Heartfillia with you."

Rengar grinned. This was his chance! He will catch the prey that escaped him before!

Atreus noticed his line of thought "We need her alive. DON'T kill her."

Natsu laughed at him "The kitty loses his prey again! HAHAHA!"

Sylas smacked him on the back of the head as Rengar growled at him. "Any questions?" Atreus asked and he received no answer. He nodded and put his helmet on, "Good!" He summoned his spear and threw to the Phantom Lord guild. "Everyone, good luck out there."

With that, Rengar rush into the forest, where he followed the scent of Lucy.

***With Lucy***

Reedus was guiding Lucy to a safe place as they heard a branch break. Reedus turned to the sound as so did Lucy that took her hand where her keys are located.

A bola was throw at Lucy, that tied her and made her fall to the ground. Rengar jumped out of the bush and stabbed Reedus on the shoulder, before the fat mage could paint anything.

Rengar used his claws to scratch him on the face sending him to the ground as Lucy watched horrified. "I-It's you again!"

Rengar growled and walked to her grabbed her by the back of her shirt and started to walk back to the Magnolia. "A-Are you helping Phantom Lord!?" She demanded.

Rengar answer was to throw her to the ground. "You're too loud. It is annoying."

Lucy watched how Reedus was bleeding out "H-He is going to die!" Rengar looked at Reedus and nodded.

"So? Not my problem."

"You have to save him!" She demanded and Rengar narrowed his eye at her. "Please! I'll cooperate if you save him!"

Rengar growled and walked to Reedus. He took out a medical kit and started to do a quick check up on the Fairy Tail mage. After some minutes, the bleeding stopped and Rengar tied him to a tree. "Done. Happy?" He asked annoyed of wasting time and Lucy nodded.

"Thank you..." She said and Rengar picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Just stay quiet and don't annoy me."

Rengar carried her until he arrived in a place, he deemed safe enough. He placed roughly Lucy against a tree and he sat against one opposite her. He closed his eye and focused if something was coming or not.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy gulped and decided she needed to escape. Maybe if she distracted him, she can make it out... or use her charms maybe?

Yes, her charms will do.

"So... why did you became a mage?" She asked and Rengar growled.

"To cut the tongues of annoying blondes."

Lucy shrieked and Rengar growl became louder "Can you stay quiet for more than 5 minutes?"

Lucy gulped and looked down "S-Sorry I guess... but, I want to make conversation... so we don't get bored?" She asked the last part, not sure if it would work.

Rengar sighed "If I tell you, will you stop for once?" Lucy nodded "Fine."

"I am what you call a Vastaya. Half-human, half-animal. And in my tribe, we are hunters. My father... he was the head of the tribe, while I... I was the failure of it."

Lucy blinked "But... you look like a good hunter..."

Rengar smirked "I am now. Back then... I couldn't even stab correctly." He left out a dry laugh. "My father despised my weakness. So much, he expelled me of the tribe."

"But... he was your father... how could he do something like that?"

"Weakness for my tribe is a trait that is not acceptable." Rengar said sadly and Lucy was starting to feel sad from his story. "Then I met him. A human hunter." Rengar continued as a small smile started to form. "He was the best hunter I ever met. Better than my father I dare to say. He... took me in, taught me, feed me, everything I know, is thanks to him..."

Lucy smiled "He sounds nice. I hope I could meet him one day."

"Sorry, but he is dead."

"O-Oh. I didn't know, sorry."

Rengar scoffed "There was no possible way you could know. Anyway, after he left, I met Atreus and he took me to Runic Tomb. Even thought, there are idiots and assholes there, they accept me, Vastaya or not. Failure or not. They, are my new tribe. My real family."

Rengar smiled at the sky and Lucy did at him "When you say it like that, you sound like a nice guy."

Rengar rolled his eye "Whatever. Your turn. Why did you become a mage?" He asked as he took out a milk bottle.

"Well... My father didn't pay too much attention to me, to a point where he didn't even notice if I was well, sick or injured. The same went for my mother. He was just too... obsessed with money and his business." Rengar stopped drinking and looked at the girl tearing up "When I was 16 my mother died and he didn't care... I escaped home and started to wander the country." She laughed "Sorry... your story is far worse than mine and I just cried..."

Rengar took out a leather napkin and wiped the tears from her eyes surprising her. "Crying because of something that hurts you, doesn't make you weak. It shows you are brave enough to face your demons head on. I wish I could do that."

Lucy gulped "You think so..."

Rengar nodded "I do."

Rengar senses picked someone coming and he got in guard. "So... Runic Tomb, huh."

Rengar narrowed his eyes at the black-haired mage with red eyes "Phantom Lord. You found us after all."

The mage smirked "Give me the bitch and you can leave without a bruise. Is more, I will pay you part of the money her father gave us."

Rengar narrowed his eye "Father?"

"Yeah, her father payed us to bring her back. Is good money, so- hey!" Rengar interrupted him with a bola that tied him. He took out his knife and cut the ropes holding Lucy.

"If you ran south, you will arrive back to Magnolia. I'll distract him." Rengar comanded and Lucy stood up.

"But-"

"Go!" Rengar roared and Lucy nodded.

"Thank you... I will get help!" She said running to the guild.

The mage broke the rope and grinned at Rengar "So... the kitty wants to play, eh?"

Rengar became invisible and started to circulate him. Once he was behind him, he was going to jump, when the arm of the mage turned into an iron pillar and hit Rengar on the face sending him to a tree.

The mage grinned "Don't you know dragon slayers have good senses? After all, you have one."

Rengar growled and wiped the blood from his mouth "You are the dragon slayer..."

The mage grinned "So, what if I am?"

Rengar grinned "Master told us to take you. Never said if you needed to walk."

Rengar threw another bola at his feet that jumped to avoid it. He went to punch Rengar that sidestepped. He extended his metal claw, and the mage bit it and started to it.

Rengar looked at his broken weapon and growled "Just like Natsu and fire..."

The mage grinned and placed his hands on his mouth "**Iron Dragon Roar!"**

Rengar wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack and was sent flying some feet away.

The mage laughed "Is that all!? I thought you guys were strong!" He mocked him as Rengar tried to stand up, but he felt how some of his bones were broken.

Rengar growled and glared at him "I'll kill you..."

The mage laughed and was hit by... a golden feather that stunned him for a while. "The hell?"

In a blink Rakan, appeared, picked Rengar up and dashed away at great speeds "Don't worry Kitty! You're good now... even if you look not so dashing..."

"Shut up you pigeon..." He said before passing out.

***Earlier***

Rakan knocked away another batch of Fairy Tail mages with his wing as Annie used Tibbers to keep them at bay. Annie smiling turned to Rakan "I am having sooooo much fun!"

Rakan smirked at her "Me too! Are we having a tea party with Xayah later!?"

Annie nodded as a scream was heard "Help!"

The Fairy Tail mages turned and saw how Lucy was rushing there, covered in dirt and some scratches.

"Lucy! What are you doing here!?" Alzack asked and Rakan eyes widen.

"Lucy? Hey! Where is Rengar!?" He demanded and she looked at him between pants.

"He helped me escape... there is a mage that seems strong..."

Rakan cursed, "Dammit... Annie, stay here and be good, I will pick up Kitty, okay?" He didn't let her answer as he rushed away.

Annie blinked as Elfman walked to her slowly "So... want to play?"

Annie eyes shined "Yes! New friend!"

***Present Time***

Rakan arrived back to Annie with Rengar on his shoulders "Okay Annie, we need to leave!"

Annie shook her head "No!"

"What do you mean by no!?"

"We are having a tea party." Elfman answered and Rakan eye twitched.

"Annie... we really, really need to leave... Kitty is pretty bad right now."

"We... we can heal him." Lucy offered and Rakan narrowed his eyes "He saved me after all."

Seeing his options weren't many, Rakan relented "Fine! Heal him!"

Rengar opened his eye and stared at Lucy "No way... in hell... you are going back to him..."

Lucy nodded with a soft smile "Thank you..."

"I mean it."

**A/N: I wanted to clarify why Annie suddenly started to play with Elfman; Annie is a child. A small one. So she gets distracted with things she might like more. And she likes tea parties. Besides, the image of big, manly Elfman playing a tea party with a pyro little girl and her murderous teddy bear, I found it funny.**

**Next Chapter: Teamwork?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Battle in Four Fronts**

After Rengar, Annie and Rakan left, Atreus felt his spear get into the guild. "Get ready." He ordered as his cape started to burn and divided itself in two, and became dragon wings.

Natsu and Sylas grabbed him by the waist and Xayah by the torso. Atreus roared a primal roar, jumped and went towards where his spear landed.

He crashed into the guild of Phantom Lord shield first, destroying a wall, part of the floor and knocking away many members. Atreus grabbed his spear as the others let go of him. His cape started to form again from the ashes.

"Very well! We must find the dragon slayer, let's divide and talk with the communicator. When we found him, we will retreat. Understood!?"

3 nods one from each member as the 4 mages left to find their target.

***With Natsu***

"Okay! Where am I?" Natsu asked as he saw a room with some giants lacrimas on it.

"You are not from Fairy Tail, are you?" Natsu turned to the voice and saw a mage with black hair with a streak of white.

Natsu grinned "No I'm not. I am from Runic Tomb, and I am looking for a dragon slayer."

The mage smirked "After Gajeel, huh? Sorry, but he left not so long ago."

Natsu pouted "Dammit... I wanted to fight... well, guess you'll do."

The mage chuckled "Try your best, I am Totomaru, one of the Element 4!"

Natsu ignored his speech and jumped to punch him, and got him, hitting him on the stomach sending him to the lacrimas, breaking them.

"Ehm... was that important?" Natsu asked and Totomaru looked at him furious.

"Yes! That was our cannon you idiot! I'll kill you for that!"

Before Totomaru could say anything, Natsu appeared behind him and kicked him to a floor below him.

Natsu laughed "That was easy." The guild suddenly started to move and Natsu started to feel dizzy "Wait... please tell me this is not a boat..."

After that, he puked.

***With Xayah***

Xayah watched how Mirajane started to cry and was lifted by the guild. She had heard of her. Who haven't? The poster girl of Sorcerer Weekly and the 'Demon' of Fairy Tail.

Quite pathetic.

She looked below and saw how a silver haired muscle bag, jumped to the guild and started to fight some freak. She overheard the freak mocking muscle bag for killing his sister.

If she hates something about humans, is that they will try everything to bring others down, no matter what.

She jumped and threw 3 feathers at freak, two at the legs, one at his rib, making him fall in pain. Muscle Bag looked at her with shock.

"Thanks... Who are you?"

Xayah shrugged "Name's Xayah. I am looking for a dragon slayer, had seen him?"

Muscle Bag shook his head "No, sorry."

Xayah snapped her tongue and was going to leave when Muscle Bag called her "Can you help me to save my sister?"

Xayah raised a brow "And why can't you do it?"

Elfman gritted his teeth and looked at his feet. "I... can't control my Complete Take Over. Last time... I did something terrible..."

"Yeah, I heard freak." She deadpanned "Look; whatever happened there, is in the past. The only reason we have limits, is when we put them in our way. If you want to control your take over, control it. Not for you. But for her." She pointed at Mirajane and left.

Elfman watched with inspiration how the Vastaya left "So manly!"

***With Sylas***

"Weird... it wasn't raining so long ago." Sylas muttered getting outside of the guild. He watched how a girl turned into water and... is that the nudist from last time?

Juvia noticed Sylas walking to him and narrowed her eyes "An ally of my Love?"

Gray turned to glare at Sylas "You! Are you with Phantom Lod?"

Sylas rolled his eyes "Nah, I am just looking for someone. Anyway, help for help?"

Gray blinked confused at him "What?"

"I help you beat your... love was it? And you help me find who I am looking for." Sylas explained and Gray narrowed his eyes.

"How I know you won't betray me?"

"Gotta trust me, I guess."

Juvia attacked Sylas, because he was taking way too much time from her love and Sylas threw his chain at her, only to go through her water body.

"Huh... that's new."

"She is intangible. Physical attacks won't do." Gray explained and Sylas nodded I noticed. He was going to steal Gray's magic again, but Gray slapped his hand away "Not this time buddy."

Sylas smirked "Fine... can you freeze her? I mean, if she is water, she can turn into ice."

Juvia listening to their conversation, decided to attack first "Juvia won't be defeated." She attacked with boiling water and Sylas blocked with his chains, but the water still hit him, while Gray made a shield of ice, that melted.

Sylas, got an idea, as he touched the water with his palm, ignoring the burning pain, and slowly, the water stopped.

Juvia was surprised, because she didn't stop. Sylas smirked "What? Didn't expect for a thief to steal from you, did you?"

Juvia glared at him "Love-sama already stole Juvia's heart!"

"I was talking about your magic. You're not water anymore."

"**Ice Make: Lance!"**

Juvia was sent out of the guild and started to fall only for Gray to catch her. Gray started to slip, but Sylas pulled him up.

As the rain started to go, Sylas smirked at Gray "Time to do your part of the deal."

Gray smirked "Fine. Who are you looking for?"

"A dragon slayer."

"You mean Gajeel?" Juvia asked "He should be coming back around now with Love Rival."

Sylas nodded "I'll tell the others. And Nudist-san, I feel like we will meet again."

Gray nodded "Next time it will be different."

***With Atreus***

Atreus kicked another Phantom Lord member through a door and walked to find a tall man with a green hat and tunic and a blindfold over his eyes. "So, you got so far."

"You are not who I am looking for. Tell me the location of the Dragon Slayer or perish!" Atreus threatened and the man laughed.

"So, the powerful Atreus of Runic Tomb. Let me introduce myself, I am Aria, an S-Class mage from this guild." He took off his blindfold, knowing the strength of Atreus. "And I am your killer! **Zetsu!"**

Atreus felt how the air around him changed and started to attack him. Aria grin disappeared, seeing how Atreus didn't even flinch with his attack "And you call yourself a S-Class mage? Pathetic!"

Atreus walked towards him and Aria tele transported in front of him "**Metsu!"** He tried to drain the magic from Atreus but he blocked with his shield and punched Aria sending him across a wall.

"What a pathetic display." Atreus said and saw from the corner of his eyes how Erza arrived. "Erza Scarlet..."

Erza summoned a sword and got in position "You are from Runic Tomb."

"And you are injured." Atreus said "I am not interested in fighting a weakened oponent."

Erza seeing that Atreus isn't an immediate threat lowered her guard. "The guild is collapsing."

Atreus nodded "Yes, it is. But my mission isn't done just yet."

"Scarlet!" Natsu appeared through a door and punched Erza in the face sending her to the ground. He grinned a feral grin "Finally... Get up! I am all fired up for you!"

Erza tried to stand up but due to her injuries, she found it hard "Natsu!" Atreus reprimanded "You can't fight her just yet, an injured opponent, is not an honorable fight."

"I don't care!" Natsu barked "I want to fight her! I want to beat her!"

"Natsu, let her heal up, then, you can fight. And if you beat her cleanly, you'll have anything you want from me." Atreus offered and Natsu lost his grin and started to think... it wasn't a bad idea. Good fight plus good food.

"Fineeee." Natsu groaned and picked Erza up, "Let's head back to the guild!" He scremed and jumped away.

"Wait! Remember the... mission. Damn brat."

A magic circle opened on Atreus ear "Atreus, Xayah and I found the Dragon Slayer and we currently have him tied." Sylas informed and Atreus nodded.

"At least we are done with this. Let's leave!"

***With Rengar and Lucy***

The magic circle on Rengar's ear closed and turned to Lucy who was next to him "I must leave."

Lucy nodded with a worried look "Will you be fine?"

Rengar smiled "I will. Here," He placed a lacrima on her hand "If you need me, no matter what, just channel magic into this, and I will go. This, is a mark of our new bond."

With that, Rengar managed to stand up and left through the window towards the meeting point.

***Meeting Point***

"Where is Natsu?" Annie asked and Atreus sighed after he was done calling Ryze.

"He kidnapped Erza Scarlet and went ahead to the guild."

"Why did he do that!?" Rakan asked in panic "I know how people can get when they are in love bu-" He was interrupted when Xayah elbowed him on the ribs.

"Continue." She said and Atreus nodded.

"He wants to fight her."

"Sounds like Natsu." Sylas joked as the portal opened.

Rengar looked at his lacrima with a smile as they left.

***With Natsu and Erza***

"Put me down!"

"No! We are fighting first!"

Erza couldn't believe the stupidity of this man. He can't be serious about this! If she wasn't injured, she would escape.

"Besides, you will like the place and Yuumi is pretty cool too." Natsu said and Erza raised a brow.

"Yuumi?"

"Yeah, she is a magical, dimensional cat that is like our doctor." Natsu explained and Erza nodded.

"I see... Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Natsu shrugged "You beat me. And I hate losing. That's why."

"Why? Losing isn't bad. Sometimes is good to know what are your limits, so you can improve." Erza said and Natsu nodded.

"When I lose against, Kitty, Sylas or Atreus is okay. But if I lose against someone else, how will I be strong enough to find my father."

Erza nodded in understanding. So, he just wants to find his father. "We are here! Welcome to Runic Tomb's guild ha-"

"NATSU YOU PINK IDIOT! GET INSIDE!" Ryze screamed as Natsu opened the door, with Ryze glaring at him.

"Hey Master... nice day we have, right?"

***One Beatdown Later***

"Your hair is so pretty." Yuumi the cat praised Erza as Natsu laid in the floor unconcious.

Erza nodded "Thanks."

Ryze walked to her "I apologize for Natsu's behavior. He is an idiot. I am Ryze master of this guild. Once your injuries are done, I will send you back to Magnolia."

Erza nodded "This is not how I pictured this guild." She said as she watched Atreus brawl with some members. Sylas, Rakan and Xayah playing tea party with Annie, and Rengar drinking milk from the sidelines with a smile. "It is a lot like Fairy Tail."

Ryze nodded "We are a family here. No matter who you are or from where you are, here, I will give you a home."

Erza smiled at him "You are more similar to Master."

"Erzaaaaaa..." Natsu whined "Are you healed yet?"

"No she isn't Natsu." Yuumi said as she applied magic to her wounds "Why don't you play with Gajeel?"

Gajeel was sat next to Rengar eating metal. Rengar eyes Gajeel "Hey..."

Gajeel glared back "What?"

"I am waiting a rematch once I am healed." Rengar said with a smile and Gajeel smirked.

"If you want to land again in a clinical bed, I will oblige."

"Oi! Gajeel! Let's fight!" Natsu scremaed as he punched Gajeel, while accidently kicking Rengar, making the brawl bigger.

Erza was pleasantly surprised. This guild... is way too similar to Fairy Tail.

She hopes that Natsu founds his dad.

**Next Chapter: Vacations for 8**


End file.
